


Never Enough

by MissLii



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Famous Harry, Famous Louis, Famous Niall, Famous Zayn, Group Sex, Groupies, M/M, Multi, Non-Famous Liam, Porn With Plot, Power Bottom Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8014432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLii/pseuds/MissLii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam <em>loves</em> One Direction more than anything. (Maybe not his family, but they don’t count cause that’s a different kind of love.)</p><p>The band was formed on X Factor the year Liam decided not to go back and try to audition one more time. As much as he wanted it, he couldn’t go through the rejection one more time. It would break him. </p><p>Absolutely wreck him. Just like he wants any of the four guys in the band to do. Only in a fun, sexy way. He would gladly take anyone of them; they all got something special.<br/> </p><p>  <em>Or: Louis, Harry, Niall and Zayn are One Direction. Liam is their groupie.</em><br/> </p><p>Written for an old prompt from the OT5 Fic Exchange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lazy_daze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_daze/gifts).



> Sam, I gifted this to you since this is based on one of your prompts from the OT5 Fic Exchange that we were a part of ages ago. I don't even know if you read 1D fics anymore, but I felt like you should know that I used one of your prompts -- I hope you're okay with it, even if it's not your thing anymore. :-) Don't feel any need to read or anything; I just wanted you to know that the prompt that this is based on helped me through my first real writer's block. 
> 
> (Disclaimer: This is fiction, but that should be obvious...)

Liam _loves_ One Direction more than anything. (Maybe not his family, but they don’t count cause that’s a different kind of love.)

The band was formed on X Factor the year Liam decided not to go back and try to audition one more time. As much as he wanted it, he couldn’t go through the rejection one more time. It would break him. 

Absolutely wreck him. Just like he wants any of the four guys in the band to do. Only in a fun, sexy way. He would gladly take anyone of them; they all got something special.

Zayn, Harry, Louis and Niall are the biggest boyband on the planet and all Liam ever thinks about is meeting them. Fucking one of them. He's only had sex a few times before, he's not all that experienced, but who cares? People think he's this sweet, shy little thing but he knows what he wants, and he wants a good hard fucking from one of the boys whose posters adorn his bedroom walls.

Some think it’s just teenage girls who like them, and that they’re dumb to do so. Liam thinks that’s stupid if anything. They’ve got a big fanbase, and while it’s mostly young girls, it’s people like Liam, too. 

It’s strange that not more people like them, Liam thinks. They’re so amazing, both great singers and lovely lads. 

Louis is loud and playful, and he’s so bloody fit with his clear blue eyes and sharp cheekbones. He’s covered in tattoos that Liam wants to taste with his tongue. His voice is different from the other boys, and he seems to care so much about the band. He can be sharp too, protective like the big brother he is.

He would probably be a tease, keep Liam on edge for hours before letting him come. _Oh_ , what Liam would do to have Louis’ attention on him.

Niall is someone he’d want to be mates with; his smile lights up the room, silly as it sounds. He seems fun and carefree, and Liam bets he would make his partner in bed have a wonderful time. He’d probably spend ages eating them out.

It something Liam’s spent a lot of time thinking about. Most often with his hand around his dick.

Harry just pulls you in and doesn’t let you go. He’s captivating and handsome, but also quirky and fun. He’s many people’s fave in the band, with his deep, slow voice. His body is also covered in tattoos, and they’re even more random than Louis’ tattoos. Liam wants to come on the butterfly and the swallows on Harry’s chest while riding Harry’s cock.

And Zayn, well, he has that bad boy look that makes Liam feel almost overwhelmed with want. Just thinking of his tattoos and his leather jacket makes him feel weak in his knees. Liam’s thought a lot about Zayn pinning him down to the bed.

Or fucking him against a wall. He’d happily let Zayn - anyone of them, really – do whatever they wanted to him. 

All he can think of, at home or school, in bed or when he has his brekkie, is getting dicked by one of them. 

He’s had countless of fantasies about it, and now he’s going to try to get the real thing.

It’s not like he thinks he’s got a chance with _all_ of them, but he’s going to try for one. It feels like a long shot, too. _Why would they go for Liam, when they surely could have anyone?_ He’s just an ordinary lad, and they’re big celebrities. But this is his one chance; the boys are playing nearby tomorrow, but they’re staying the night at the only fancy hotel they’ve got in his hometown.

Luckily, his sister works there. Otherwise, he never would have known, people his age don’t really talk to him that much. He’s a boy and he likes One Direction, in a town like his, that’s enough to get a reputation for being gay. 

In Liam’s case, it’s true, but he’s stopped caring what other people say about him. That’s why he’s brave enough to be where he is right now. 

Liam owes Ruth the best birthday gift and also Christmas gift ever this year as a thank you. If only he hadn’t spent all his money on tickets to the boys’ shows. He’ll have to take extra shifts to make up for it.

That’s the reason he’s waiting outside of the hotel in the cold with a small group of girls. They're not allowed into the lobby, but Liam’s managed to get as close as possible to the door. 

He might be able to sneak in, but that would be creepy so he’s not going to do that. He can take a no. It might sting, but Liam almost expects it. It’s a dream, and Liam’s dreams rarely come true. 

If he manages to get a one-night-stand with one of them, he’s going to try _so_ hard to make sure whoever it is don’t forget about him afterwards. In case they actually stay at the hotel he’s waiting outside, and an even bigger _if_ – in case he gets to meet them the way he wants. 

Some of the girls he knows from school. They’re talking, giggling with their heads together as they argue about who’s the best one in the band. Some of them just want to meet the boys, maybe getting something signed. 

Some girls want the same thing as he does, he reckons. 

Liam’s nervous, but most of all he’s excited. He’s going to be the best groupie ever even though he’s blushing a bit thinking about that word. _Groupie_ , someone who sleeps with famous people. 

Someone who wants more from their idol than most people. 

It’s true, though, Liam wants to be a groupie so much he’s prepared to do anything. Well, not _kill_ someone, or anything like that. But he’s prepared to get a _no_ right in his face in front of the popular girls he’s grown up with.

His fingers are so frozen he barely can feel them any longer, and his cheeks must be tinted red from the cold. A warm bed with a beautiful boy is what he wants, but maybe his sister’s been wrong. They should have come more than one hour ago, and Liam’s hope starts to die. 

He’s about to give up when two black cars drive almost all the way to the door. First, three big, burly men that must be security step out, and takes so much space that the girls – and Liam – have to take a step back and make room. The men look intimidating with their muscles, and maybe that’s Liam’s thing, too, but his focus is on the cars, still. 

The boys must be in them. He drops his hands from his armpits, finding it more important not to look like a fool than not to freeze. 

He’s right, out they step, one by one. First comes Louis, and he ducks his head and walks past them all. Liam stops himself from reaching out and grabbing Louis’ arm – that wouldn’t be popular, he’s seen the way Louis takes offence at things like that. 

The girls scream so loudly that Liam’s ears hurt, but he’s stunned silent by the fact that he’s got Louis right in front of him. He’s even prettier in real life, up close. He’s gone too soon; Liam feels like he could just stare at him for ages. 

Niall steps out after Louis, and he says hello to the girls, and signs their things. He looks soft in a brown jacket, buttoned up all the way. 

When he comes to Liam he stops, and Liam think he can read the surprise – and maybe something else, in his eyes. His smile is quite flirty when he nods and waits for Liam to give him something to sign. The cheers get louder, and Liam sneaks a glance towards Harry and Zayn who’re also working their way towards the door. 

Liam’s prepared for this – he’s not going to say anything, nobody would be able to hear his voice over the screams from the girls, in case he didn’t shout. And that could be so awkward. Instead of giving Niall something to sign, he gives him something else. Pushing the carefully folded note he’s had in his hand since he came there, into Niall’s hand. 

His cheeks feel warm like he’s blushing bright pink, when he watches Niall read the note. (It’s a suggestion, but Liam made sure not to make it _too_ crude. He doesn’t want to do that to the boys in case nobody in the band wants it. Want him.)

He hopes Niall tells the rest of them. 

“Really?” Niall murmurs, giving Liam a once-over that makes him feel naked, like he’s being inspected. He wishes he was naked with Niall right now, instead of having to wait. It’s horrible having to wait for rejection. 

At least, he can go home and jerk off knowing how they look in real life up close. His fantasies will be more fun now, more realistic when he knows just how Niall’s hands look. He can almost imagine how they’d feel on his body. 

Liam swallows hard and nods. He’s not sure his voice would work in case he tried to talk. 

Niall hums, and bloody winks at him; Liam’s not sure how to respond but he gives Niall a small wave, awkwardly standing there and hoping he’ll get what he wants. 

His hope dims a bit when Niall is pushed into the building by Zayn, who at least looks over his shoulder – right at Liam – when Niall whispers something in his ear. 

His day is made when Harry stops and talks to him, says, “Hi, babe.” 

Liam should have written more than one note, he realises too late. “I gave Niall something,” he says, voice surprisingly steady and loud. Harry’s not as intimidating as he would have thought, he looks wonderful with his sheer shirt that must be too cold, nipple obviously pebbled, but his smile is disarming. Dimples in his cheek and eyes warm. He smells amazing when he leans closer, almost cheek to cheek with Liam when he talks. “What’s on the note goes for you, too. For all of you, in case you want. I want that.”

He’s babbling, but it’s like he can’t stop talking now that he’s started. 

“Intriguing,” Harry says, giving his hand a squeeze. It’s a farewell it seems because Harry walks away after that, leaving Liam wanting more. 

He needs more time with them. 

He won’t get it, though. The boys are gone, and he’s alone with the girls in the cold. Well, one of the security guys stands by the door in case anyone’s going to try to get in. 

It’s okay that’s nothing came out of his note. He was prepared for it. Still, he stays for awhile; Niall didn’t throw away the note at once, so maybe he still has a small chance. 

“You there,” the security by the door mutters, when Liam so close to giving up. Many of the girls have gone home, but he’s not alone, so he looks around just to make sure. But he gets another look, and a nod when he points toward himself. 

Liam blinks slowly, shocked that he’s the one called forward. He hopes it means what he thinks it does. 

“You can go up, if you want,” he offers and opens the door for Liam. 

Liam doesn’t have to think twice. This is what he came here for. A fuck, a once in a lifetime fuck with one of the boys in One Direction. 

It’s going to be the best night ever. 

He’s been inside the hotel before, and he knows that the nicest rooms are on the top floor. The ride up in the lift takes forever, it feels like, and he spends the whole time not looking at the bloke that followed him up. Yet another man from the security staff. 

Maybe he should ask who it is that wants to see him. If it’s Niall, Harry, Zayn or maybe even Louis, who didn’t give him more than a glance. It doesn’t matter – no matter who it is, it’s so much more than he expected. 

When he opens the door, it’s all of them in the room, and Liam’s mouth drops open. _What’s he going to do now?_ His heart is beating as if he’s spent three hours in the gym, and he feels a bit shaky when he takes the last steps into the room. The door in closed behind him, the security guy luckily on the outside of it. 

Liam doesn’t need any audience for this, though he sometimes has fantasies about getting fucked in front of people. Four guys must be plenty enough, though. If they really want him, all of them, he’s going to get what he wanted. 

And more. 

Louis looks amused in the comfy chair by the big window – luckily so high up that nobody can see through them – and he gives Liam a nod. “So you’re the one that’s Niall been talking about?”

Zayn snorts and stands up from the bed, perched there waiting for Liam. “He was the only lad there, not much risk we’d gotten someone else sent up here.”

“Don’t be an idiot,” Louis mutters, but he sounds fond. Like they snipe at each other all the time but doesn’t mean anything by it. “Of course I know who he was, the boy with the best cocksucking lips in all of Great Britain, I would think.”

“Hey,” Harry protests, his slow drawl making Liam look at him. It’s hard to know where to look with them all there, spread out in the room. Niall’s on his back on the sofa, with his feet in Harry’s lap; Harry’s even giving him a foot massage, his long fingers kneading away even though his eyes are on Liam. 

Niall laughs and bumps him with his free foot. “Don’t be jealous. You’re not forgotten in that competition. Liam’s just looking so pretty, don’t you agree?”

Niall’s words put dirty images in Liam’s head, and he shifts restlessly as he thinks about Harry sucking Niall off. How spectacularly messy and eager he’d be, how good he’d take care of Niall. 

Just like he deserves. 

“He _is_ very pretty,” Louis agrees, and shifts in his chair so he’s sitting with his legs spread wide, slouched down so it’d be easy for Liam to fit in between his thighs. 

“We don’t do this, not like this,” Zayn says as he walks over to him, and Liam assumes he means that they don’t take groupies to their room very often. It makes him feel special, and he smiles, feeling bolder – less shy and awkward. 

“I do like to see you suck Louis off, though,” Niall says, voice even as if he’s talking about the weather. 

“Agree,” Harry says, giving Niall a pleased smile. “Your note was very,” he pauses and wiggles his eyebrows suggestively, “tempting.”

Liam nods and bites his bottom lip. It feels like a dream, all of it. It feels real, though, and he’s sure he could pinch himself and still be there in the room with them. 

His biggest dream has come true, and he feels like the luckiest boy in the whole world. His knees hurt when he drops to the floor, shuffling closer until he’s right where he wants to be. 

“Think that’s a yes,” Niall says, but Liam’s only looking at Louis now.

“You want us all to fuck you, yeah?” Zayn asks, and Liam knows that they probably want him to consent before they start, when he just wants to get on with it.

“Please,” he mumbles, looking around the room so he can see them all. He must look desperate because he feels like it. He keeps swallowing, saliva welling up at the thought of getting Louis’ cock on his tongue.

His _please_ seems like it’s enough, though Liam’s ready to properly beg for it. But Louis nods and pats his cheek. 

Then Louis grins and lifts his hips as he works his flies open. His eyes are on Liam’s lips and he looks hungry like he really, _really_ wants his cock in Liam’s mouth.

Liam can relate; he never felt this pent up on his knees for a boy before, and he’s been with a handful of lads. His cock is throbbing between his legs, and he feels dizzy from getting hard so fast. 

Louis is only half hard when Liam sucks him into his mouth, and Liam can feel him swell as he rubs his tongue along the underside and swallowing as much as he can. He doesn’t forget that the rest of the boys are there, he can hear them talk to each other, but as he works Louis to full hardness, he gives him his all. 

Niall’s palming himself through his jeans when Liam glances over to the sofa, and Harry’s even got his cock out of his jeans. It’s _big_ , that rumour is luckily true, and Liam moans when he goes down on Louis again. 

“You’re taking it so well,” Zayn mumbles, so close to Liam’s side that he bumps into Zayn when he moves. He takes Zayn’s hand when he reaches for the one he’s steadying himself with on Louis’ thigh, and lets Zayn guide it to his crotch.

He shouldn’t be surprised to find Zayn hard, his cock hot when Liam touches him as best as he can. The angle is awkward, and he’s got his mouth full of Louis’ cock, it’s hard to focus on anything else. 

“Fucking ace at this,” Louis murmurs, voice wobbling slightly, and Liam feels proud that he’s made Louis sound like that. “You should all feel how wet and hot his mouth is.” 

Liam groans around Louis’ cock, mouth going slack. He can taste the precome dribbling on his tongue, feel the fat smears on the roof of his mouth. 

It feels like Louis is going to come soon; he’s louder now, and is moving more up into Liam’s mouth. Fucking his mouth, short twitches of his hips pushing his cockhead deeper into Liam’s mouth. 

It’s a lot, and Liam’s eyes tear up. He’s blinking away the wetness, and breathes heavily through his nose. He knows he can take it, so when Louis lifts his hips the next time, he presses forward, feeling how his throat squeezes around Louis’ dickhead.

He can hear Niall swear, and Liam would grin – pleased – but it’s not like he can when he gives Louis a blowjob that he knows he’ll feel tomorrow. It’ll be so obvious what he’s done as soon as he opens his mouth. 

“You’re hogging him, Louis,” Harry says, and he sounds closer now. Liam’s not noticed when he moved. “We’ve not had a chance to try him out, have we?”

“He did say he’d like to be fucked,” Zayn says and curls his fingers in Liam’s hair. He’s just holding at first, letting him set the pace as he bobs his head up and down Louis’ shaft, but then he stops him, and pulls him back. Louis’ dick slips from his lips and slaps down on Louis’ stomach, where his tank top is pushed up. 

Liam’s staring at Louis’ cock, at first; wet with saliva and precome, slick from Liam’s mouth. It takes everything he’s got not to try to continue his blowjob. The pull from Zayn’s hand on his hair is rather nice; it makes Liam’s toes curl, and he closes his eyes. He’s right where he wants to be, with all their focus on him. 

If he only could get a dick in him again, it’d be even better. 

“We should get him on the bed,” Harry decides, and Liam realises he’s already on it. And naked. Liam nods eagerly and twists his body so he can see him better – he wants that cock in his mouth, or even better, in his arse. 

He wants to feel how it lovely it would stretch him open, his rim pink around it. How lovely the burn would be. “Let me. Please, I want to.” 

“We’re going to finger you open,” Niall tells him as he pops into his view and rests his head on Zayn’s shoulder. He seems to be naked too, pale skin that’s flushed pink down his stomach. Zayn keeps his hand in Liam’s hair when Niall opens his jeans, pushing them past his hips. 

Liam’s overdressed; he’s still in his jeans and nice checkered shirt. He’s too hot, but there hasn’t been any time to get out of his clothes; his boxers feel wet, and he’s probably leaked precome all over them. 

“You’ve any order you want us is?” Zayn asks, as if Liam thought that far. Honestly, one of the lads had been enough to make his head spin. 

Liam shakes his head. “Doesn’t matter.”

“Think I’m just going to watch, at first,” Louis says, his hand lazily stroking his own cock. “Don’t want to nut off the first thing, feels like you’ve sucked my brain out through my knob.”

“High praise,” Liam giggles even though he’s so pleased that he almost wants Louis to say it again. 

“Get up,” Zayn says gently, and steadies him when he gets to his feet. Is it normal to feel so soft and fuzzy? Liam doesn’t know; he’s never felt quite like this with anyone. It’s a wonderful feeling, though.

For some reason, Liam feels safe with them even though he doesn’t know them. He only knows what the magazines say about them.

“What an adorable arse,” Niall says and steps up close to Liam’s back. Liam’s breath hitches when Niall cups his buttocks, squeezing and pushing him open at the same time. Liam can feel Niall’s cock rub up against his arse, and he pushes back without thought. 

Maybe he could come like that; with Niall grinding his cock against him, pushing it against him as if he’s trying to fuck his way in. 

Liam’s making these tiny whimpers every time Niall’s cockhead snubs against his hole. Tipping his head back against Niall’s shoulder, he closes his eyes. Nobody’s touched him properly, his cock is heavy between his legs, and when someone wraps a hand around him, he groans and squeezes them shut harder. 

It’s exciting not knowing; he thinks it’s not Harry. He’s not heard him move – though that doesn’t really mean anything since he missed it the last time – and the hand feels too small. 

Louis smiles at him when he opens his eyes. “You’re so wet, almost like a girl. Bet we could use your precome to get our fingers in you. Stretch you until you can take our cocks.”

It’s just talk, Liam's pretty sure lube is the best idea, but it’s so hot to hear Louis say things like that. Liam’s body tightens, and he nods his head twice.

Zayn is just watching, eyes dark with lust. Liam’s flattered that Zayn – who’s the most perfect person Liam’s ever seen – looks at him like that, but right now he just wants to kiss Zayn. 

“Come on, then,” he says. And while it’s a bit unclear what he wants Zayn to do, Zayn seems to understand because he bends forward and kisses Liam.

It’s heated at once, and lots of tongue and teeth. Louis is wanking him the same time, and Niall's rubbing off against his arse, the slide wetter and wetter. Liam’s crack is a mess of precome. He’s caged in between them, and he’s almost overwhelmed with how good it feels.

“Let me have some fun too,” Harry breaks in, pulling Liam from his trance, lost in the rest of the boys. 

But when Liam drags himself away from Zayn’s lips – he tastes smoke and mint, and Liam never knew how much he’d like that combo – Harry’s jerking off to the sight of them, and he seems to have plenty of fun on his own. 

Not that Liam doesn't want to help him.

Liam gets one last kiss from Zayn, teeth almost bruising on his bottom lip. Then he walks over to the bed, not hiding anything when Harry looks him up and down. 

Harry’s sitting against the headboard, his long legs stretched out on the bed. Liam crawls up the bed, so he finally gets to touch Harry, too. He so close when Louis wrestles him to the bed, pushing his wrist down. He could get free even though Louis is holding him down; Liam’s both bigger and stronger, but he doesn’t want to. He likes it there, and he’d gladly let Louis tie him up in just this position. 

Harry’s grinning down at him, as Louis is too. Liam’s pouting but it’s mostly for show. He’s on a bed with all of One Direction, and he’s being held down. Amazing. He might even be able to come like this, if someone just spent the tiniest attention to his dick. 

“Atta boy,” Louis murmurs, shaking his head. “Can’t have Harry come before he’s in your sweet little bum, can we?”

Harry huffs, forehead wrinkling together as he squeezes his hand tighter around his base. “I wouldn’t.”

“You so would,” Niall laughs and curls against Harry’s other side. It’s a big bed they’re on, but they’re five people so it’s pretty crowded anyway. Not that it’d make any difference. 

“I think we should get it started,” Harry murmurs, pinching Niall’s thigh in revenge. Niall yelps but stays where he is. “Someone get the lube and condoms, and since you’re all so mean to me, I think it’s me who gets to finger Liam open. You’ve all touched him anyway.”

Liam likes that they treat him like a prize, and he tests Lous’ grip a little, just to see what he’ll do. Louis just presses down harder, checking Liam’s face to see that he’s in on it. Liam moans softly and his hips jump; he’s a bit subby, times like this, and Louis seems to bring it out of him like nobody else has done before. 

Being closest to the edge, it’s Zayn who gets up. He comes with a handful of condoms – they’re going to need them, if they all mean to fuck Liam – and a tube of lube. Liam’s not sure who’s hotel room he’s in, but they all seem very homely and familiar there. 

The lube smells of bananas, and Liam wrinkles his nose. He’s never used stuff with that smell; it’s kind of weird, a sweetness to it that mixes with the smell of sex. 

“Harry,” Louis groans, shaking his head. “Why the fuck do you buy this shit?” 

Harry shrugs and gives Liam a smirk what makes something twist hotly low in his stomach. “It’s great if you want to eat someone out. When you fuck them open with your fingers.”

Liam moans and bites his lip. Fuck, that’s hot.

“He likes the sound of that,” Niall mumbles, voice muffled because he’s got his mouth on Harry’s neck. They’re not touching much otherwise, just kisses sweet and soft kisses that are almost innocent. 

“I think I want to see that,” Zayn says, letting his hand slide up Liam’s thigh. It’s a light touch, and Liam twists his body to get closer to his hand. 

He whines when Louis lets go of him, and sits back on his shins. His cock is still glistening at the tip, and Liam wants to lick that pearl of precome away. He wants so many things, and he’s grateful that the boys decide for him what to do.

Harry nods, a small smile on his lips as he drops his cock. He reaches for the lube, taking it from Zayn’s hand. “Get on your hands and knees, babe.”

Liam’s clumsy, a bit too slow when he rolls over; his limbs won’t quite do what he wants, they feel heavy and buzzing. Still, he gets up on his hands and knees, letting his knees slip apart little so he’s got spread open for Harry.

At first, it’s just the pad of Harry’s finger that rubs against his rim, spreading lube on his skin. Liam keeps clenching around nothing, body tightening up even though he’s got nothing in him to pull in. 

“Give it to him, mate,” Louis says, moving up the bed so he’s in the same spot as Harry was before. He doesn’t touch himself, only looks at Liam as he lets Harry do whatever he wants to him. It makes Liam feel like the centre of the whole world, when Louis only has focus on him. 

“I hate so say it, but I agree with Louis,” Niall laughs, stroking his hand down Liam’s back. He’s groping him again, palming his arse the same time as Harry starts pushing the first finger in. 

Harry’s got long fingers, so of course it burns just the tiniest. But Liam knows it’ll be worse – _better_ – later, when he’s got one of their dicks in him. He’ll be so sore and fucked out afterwards. Liam can’t wait, so he rocks back against Harry’s hand, trying to fuck himself on his finger. 

Soon, Harry gives him more. 

Harry’s loud and shameless when he licks him open; broad, wet swipes of his tongue over Liam’s hole.

Liam’s gurgling out a sound that a mix of Harry’s name and a groan, when Harry presses his tongue in beside the finger he keeps fucking in and out of him. Liam’s loose enough by now to take it easily. 

“Come here,” Harry mumbles, his voice rough. Liam’s not sure who he’s talking to, his head hanging forward; he can see his dick, hard and leaking all over the sheets, and his balls are drawn up. Harry’s been avoiding his prostate, just brushing against it every now and then, but Liam knows that the teasing soon will be over. 

Harry adds more fingers, licking around them as he sinks them into Liam. He moans when Liam does, and he seems to enjoy eating Liam out; Liam’s sure he could take a cock by now, Harry’s three fingers push into him with ease, and Liam keeps pushing back against his tongue, how lovely it feels. 

But he doesn’t ask for more; Harry’s tongue is teasing his rim the same time as he’s fucks his fingers in. It’s a mix of rough and soft that Liam’s never experience before, and it’s addicting. 

Then Harry makes a noise, and stops eating him out just like that. Niall laughs loudly, so Liam figures he’s the one that’s bothered Harry in some way. Pinched him maybe? 

“Going to take such good care of you,” Niall tells him, and Liam recognises his touch when he strokes his fingers over Liam’s arse. 

It’s a bit slippery with lube and spit. Even more so since Niall seems to like to make him dirty, in no rush to get in him. 

“Please, just fuck me,” Liam mumbles, giving Niall a pleading look over his shoulder.

Liam’s moaning loudly, it feels so good, Niall’s cock rubs just where he needs it, not teasing him at all. He’s trying to get Liam to come, and it works so well. Liam’s almost unable to keep his eyes open, but he wants to see, so he keeps eye contact with Louis. 

“Let me,” Louis mumbles, shuffling forward on his knees until his dick is right in front of Liam’s open mouth. He knows what Louis wants him to do, so he opens wider and lets Louis slip his cock in between his lips. 

Niall’s fucking him hard. His hips slapping against Liam’s arse, and his thrusts keep rocking Liam forward on Louis’ dick. He just takes it, getting fucked from both ends. 

So into it, he doesn’t even realise that the warmth spreading from his stomach, out in all his body, is his orgasm creeping up on him. He comes with a shocked, choked moan, arse tightening around Niall’s cock as his cock slaps up against his stomach, come dripping off of his stomach and chest. 

“Bloody hell,” Niall mutters and follows him over the edge. Liam barely notices when Niall comes in the condom, keeping his hips pushed close to Liam’s arse. His fingers dig in on Liam’s hips, and it’s the reason he’s not collapsing forward.

As soon as Niall lets him go, Liam slips down on bed, breathing heavily into the sheets. His body is tingling with aftershocks of his orgasm. 

Zayn cuddles up to his side, one hand on Liam’s arse, his fingertip easily slipping into Liam’s hole; no resistance there at all. He’s sensitive after just having come, but it doesn’t hurt when Zayn shoves it a little deeper. “You ready for more?”

Liam nods and smiles dopily at Zayn; he’s not sure he’s going to be able to move, but he needs Zayn’s cock, too. Then Louis’ and Harry’s after that. 

“Turn over on your back,” Zayn says softly, his eyes on where he fucks Liam with his finger even though he doesn’t need it. He’s still slick with lube and open from Niall’s cock. 

Liam’s blushing when Zayn lifts his legs and puts them on his shoulders. He’s not shy, but it’s new to be soft like this with someone.

The rest of the lads are watching; Niall’s on his stomach next to them, looking tired and spent. Louis moved so he’s on Harry’s side, and he bends down to kiss Liam the same time as Zayn presses his cockhead against Liam’s hole. 

“Taking cock like a bloody champ,” Harry praises, tracing the backside of Liam’s knee with careful fingers. Zayn’s fucking him a whole nother way than Niall was; he’s rolling his hips forward, grinding into him with slow thrusts that make Liam gasp. 

“Want to get you hard,” Zayn murmurs, stopping with his dick shoved deep in Liam. “You think you can get hard if Harry sucks you?”

Liam groans, and nods. He’s not really sure, he just wants Harry’s mouth on him. Hands might feel too rough on his dick right now. 

Zayn keeps dicking into him slowly, but when Liam tries to rock up into Harry’s mouth, who’s teasing his cock back to hardness, he laughs and starts fucking him harder. 

Harry stops sucking him when Liam bats at his head, giggling when he nuzzles Liam’s cock with his nose. He keeps watching, as if he can’t wait for his turn. 

“You’re such a greedy boy,” Niall mumbles. He sounds impressed when he says it, so Liam nods in agreement. 

Liam doesn’t come with Zayn in him; it’s too soon, but it still feels lovely. Everything feels more now, the pressure of Zayn’s cock against his prostate making his eyes prickle with tears. It’s a good kind of pain, that makes him feel more centred and _there_. 

Zayn stops fucking him when his thrusts started getting uneven, letting Liam’s legs drop to the bed. They flop down, and he lies there all spread out, wondering why Zayn’s pulling out – he’s not come, and Liam wants him to. 

“You okay with me coming on you?” Zayn wonders, his hand moving on his shaft. “Want to mess you up.”

Liam nods, grabbing hold of Louis’ thigh as he waits for it. “You can. Do it, please.”

“Fucking genius, you are,” Harry drawls out, his cheeks dimpling. He’s touching himself lazily again.

Zayn tips his head back as he comes in wet, white spurts on Liam’s belly and cock. It’s wet and hot, and he’s an absolute mess, sweaty and covered in come.

“Bloody hell,” Louis says in an awed voice; he pats Liam’s hand, where his fingernails probably are digging in too hard. “Of course, you want to mark him up.”

“He looks lovely,” Harry murmurs, bending down to lick away some of the come that pools on Liam’s stomach. Liam giggles because it tickles but it’s also unbelievingly hot, having Harry lick away Zayn’s come from him. Harry wrinkles his nose when he sits back up. “Zayn should eat more fruit, though. Did you know that pineapple makes your jizz taste sweeter?”

Zayn snorts and shakes his head; Liam thinks he probably tastes just fine, but he gets curious how Harry’s come tastes now. If his limbs didn’t feel like boiled noodles, he would push himself up and have a taste. Suck Harry dry.

“Then you can eat your own come,” Zayn mumbles, pushing forward to smack a soft kiss to Liam’s cheek. His words make Liam giggle but Harry just shrugs, like he’s done it and is okay with his own flavour. 

“Enough talking about Harry’s bloody fruits,” Louis decides, and Liam reckons that it means it’s Louis’ turn now. 

“Let me ride you,” he murmurs, lifting himself up on his elbows. He’s got a feeling he might be feeling like a ragdoll now, but when it’ll be turn for Harry, he won’t be able to do more than just lying there and taking it. 

Louis lets out a groan, almost falling off the bed in his hurry to move into position. Liam likes that he’s so eager, and even though he’s had Louis’ dick in his mouth, he’ll get to feel it in his arse now, too. 

He likes a lot of things when it comes to Louis. 

“Be my guest,” Lous teases, now on his back next to Liam. He’s putting on one of the condoms, slicking himself up, and then he’s just waiting for Liam. 

Liam drags himself up, giggling as he almost knees Louis in places he’s sure he shouldn’t – not in case he _ever_ wants Louis to fuck him. Somehow he manages to straddle Louis’ lap, and when he reaches back a grabs his dick, it’s easy to slide down on it. 

“Look at him. You’re so lovely,” Harry says, and Liam’s stomach does that hot flip it does whenever one of them praises him. 

He moans when he’s fully seated, his dick bobbing as he starts riding Louis. He’s a bit wobbly, and his hands slip on Louis’ chest when he tries to steady himself.

“Let me help you,” Harry says, straddling Louis’ thighs so he can grip Liam’s hips with firm hands. Liam lets Harry guide him, move him up and down Louis’ cock until Liam’s trembling and his thighs are shaking. 

“Good boy,” Louis groans out, his hands stroking up and down Liam’s thighs. “You’re so fucking good for us. You’re going to make me come.” 

“Want you to come,” Liam manages to get out, leaning harder on Harry. He gets a kiss when he turns his head, but he soon turns his head to Louis again, tightening around him when Louis pinches his hip. 

“It’s Harry’s turn soon, love,” Louis teases, voice tense as he tries to hold off. “Then he can fuck you with that dick he’s so proud of.”

“It’s a great dick,” Harry protests, grinding it against Liam as if he’s trying to prove a point. But Liam’s not said anything to disagree with him. Really not.

After that, it doesn’t take long for Louis to come. Liam rides him through it, watches as Louis’ face scrunches up and gets pinker. Hears how Louis swears as his body gets tense; Liam can feel the hot pulses through the latex of the condom now when he’s not focused on his own orgasm.

“Let me just,” Harry mumbles as he rearranges Liam so he’s resting with his hands next to Louis’ head. He gives his arse a little squeeze when Louis still is in him, and Liam giggles even though he’s not sure why. 

Harry pushing into him almost as soon as Louis has slipped out. When he’s still on his hands and knees over Louis. It only takes Harry tilting his hips up a little, and then he’s in; he’s big, just like Liam knew, and maybe it is that it’s the fourth dick that Liam takes, but it’s a lot. 

“Fuck,” he blurts out, arms almost giving out when Harry drags his cock out slowly. Liam can feel every inch of him. He can’t believe this is happening, that he’s got Harry Styles fucking him on top of his bandmate. That they all are there in bed with him. 

“You okay?” Louis asks when he’s done tying up the condom. 

Liam’s more than okay, so he nods and smiles down at Louis. 

“Of course he is,” Harry mumbles, snapping his hips forward. He’s dragging Liam back against him now, does the work for him. Which is great since that’s just what he wants – _needs_ – right now. 

When Louis reaches down and grabs his cock, letting it slide through his fist as Harry fucks him forward, Liam comes with a low whine. He comes a lot less this time, it’s too soon, but it feels _more_. He can feel his hole squeeze and flutter around Harry’s cock. 

Harry comes on his back, and it makes Liam giggle. Everything makes him giggle right now, it feels like. It’s like he’s high even though he’s not even had a drink. 

Liam wonders if you can get drunk on cock, if that’s what’s happening right now. 

Liam drops down more or less on top of Louis, and gets an elbow to his side before he manages to move so he’s not crushing him. His body really is spent. He feels incredibly sore. His muscles hurt even when he stretches the slightest, and he feels _empty_ like he’s never done before. 

In case they hadn’t used condoms, which is great that they did, of course, Liam would be dripping with their come. 

He’s a bit sad that he isn’t. It feels dirty in the best way, but he’s still a mess, and the sheets are ruined. 

Maybe he should go, but he’s cosy with them cuddled up next to him on both sides. They don’t seem to be in any rush to get him out of there, Niall’s even dragging himself out of bed to get a warm, wet towel to wipe them all off with, the rest of them too lazy to get up. 

Liam got more than he thought he ever would. Somehow it feels like it isn’t enough; he wants to see them again, not just be the best groupie ever. 

“So,” he says slowly. His mouth feels dry, and he’s got to smack his lips together and swallow a few times. “You think we could do this again?”

He feels brave for asking, but he’s got nothing to lose. Only something to win. 

“I wouldn’t say no,” Harry murmurs, cuddling up even closer to Liam’s left side. Louis is next to him on the other side, and the two other boys are outside of Harry and Louis. 

“Next time I don’t want to sleep at the edge of the bloody bed,” Niall says, and that a confirmation of a next time, so Liam thinks his grumpy tone is just him playing. He doesn’t know Niall – not yet – but he’s got a feeling that’s the way it is. “Harry’s going to kick me out of bed.”

“I’ll kiss it better,” Harry offers, sleepily pressing his face into the pillow he shares with Liam. 

Liam wants to be there for that, though he, of course, hopes that Niall doesn’t get hurt. He’s got a good feeling there will be more times like this, and sleep comes easily to him.

No dreams can be better than the night he just had – but he’s so tired he can’t keep his eyes open a second longer. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post](http://pandadepanda.tumblr.com/post/150276070549/fic-never-enough)  
>  Thank you for reading, and also, comments/kodos/reblogs/likes are made of gold! <33


End file.
